Oh Hope~*
by A White Rose Petal
Summary: Some people asked me to continue my Oh Hitomi series so here it is...Hope is three years old and she's exspecting a little sibling. But a new forteress is over Fanailia! Very short! I wanted you to know that I was continuing the Oh Hitomi Series so...hope
1. Oh Hope ~ 1

__

Oh Hope ~ Part one

By *~A White Rose Petal~*

Disclaimer: no I don't own anything sept the plot, Hope, and the villain (You'll see later!)!

A/N: A lot of people wanted a sequel to my Oh Hitomi series, so here it is. OK please imagine 22 year old Van saying mommy hehe I laughed at that… This is a story begins with Hope…

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Hope was playing in the garden. The three-year-old had no clue what it had taken for her parents to actually be together. She just thought it was the same as it was for anybody. You fall in love, get married, and have kids. She always thought that fairy tales were only true if they were written in a book. Hope was picking some flowers when a voice she rang out.

"Hope! It's getting late! Come on in dear!" Hitomi said looking at her daughter. Hopes hair was a little styled like her mothers but it was black like her father's. Her eyes though, were a rare sight. They were a little like brown and green mixed together.

Hope dropped the flower that she was playing with and ran over to her mom.

"Mommy!" She said while running. She ran right in to her mother's arms and got hoisted into the air.

"Wanna go see daddy?"

"Did he finally come out of that con-fru-ense?"

"Yes, he finally came out of the conference. Do you wanna see him?" Hope shook her head frantically, the cute way that only kids her age can do. Hitomi laughed.

"Alright, let's go!" She took Hope to the main doors, "Men, if you please move?" The guards bowed and opened the door up for them. Hitomi waked in. Van was sitting sideways in his throne playing with his sword. Now 22…this probably wasn't the best thing to be doing in front of the advisors.

"Van, what would you do if, if another king's spy sees us?" One of the advisors's said.

"It will hurt the kingdoms reputation!" Another said. Zinae himself was trying to get Van to stop it. There were only three advisors out there at the moment. Zinae at least, had a sense of humor during this. When he saw Hitomi come in with Hope in her arms, he smirked.

"Your majesty! What would your wife say if she came in with Hope and you acting like this?" Van was about to answer with a corny excuse when Hitomi said…

"I believe I would say…Van get your butt where it's supposed to be and put the sword away!"

"Hitomi! Hope…Ok Hitomi I'm doing that now…" Van said quickly when he noticed Hitomi advancing on him. He put his sword away when Hitomi added in sweetly…

"Your daughter wants to see you."

"Really?" Van said. He was now in…the correct position to sit on a throne…so to speak. Hitomi put Hope on the ground and the little girl went running into her father's arms. Hitomi smiled.

"I believe your daughter has something to tell you Van." Hitomi said with a small grin on her face. The advisors looked confused as did Merle who just walked into the room.

"What do you mean Hitomi?" She asked putting her head to the side with a confused look on her face.

"I told Hope first…" Hitomi started to blush, "and asked her if she wanted to tell daddy or me to do it…she wanted to."

"Hope what's mommy talking about?" Van asked looking at Hope who had a large smile on her face. All the advisors were looking at her too. Merle came up and sat bye Hitomi. She was sending questioning looks to Hitomi.

"Daddy! Daddy! Guess what!"

"What?"

"I'm gonna be a olda sissy!" Van's mouth dropped, as did everyone else's in the hall. Hitomi blushed deeper.

"Hitomi…" Van started.

"Yes?" She said. She knew she was blushing big time. She looked down at her feet like they were the greatest thing in the world. She waited for whatever Van now wanted to say. Nothing came. He was speechless. Merle was jumping up and down.

"Another one around the house, another one around the house!" She chanted. Zinae thought that this was wonderful news, and showed it by dancing with Merle for a while.

The two advisors however, Alex and Dwes, thought that this wasn't to good of news.

"Your majesty?" Dwes asked.

"Yes?" Van asked annoyed. He knew that Dwes was going to insult the baby that hasn't even been born yet whether he knew it or not.

"The child will be bad luck!" Van's eyes snapped open, for they were closed from boredom. But Van didn't have enough to tell how wrong he was.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Hitomi yelled. Hope didn't understand how her little sister could be bad luck?

"Daddy?" She said.

"Yes?" Van finally ripped his eyes off Dwes and looked down at his daughter.

"How can little sib-len be bad luck?"

"Now that's a good question…how do you answer Dwes? I'm interested myself." Dwes shivered. _Didn't they understand? If they have a second child, it might make the first born evil! Why can't they see this? _He thought. Hitomi thought for a second.

"Is it because I'M from the mystic blue moon Dwes?" She asked. Dwes shook his head no. "Then why Dwes?"

"B-Because-" But before Dwes got a chance to answer, Alex came through the doors. He walked out a while ago.

"Lord Van! Come quickly!" He said. He bent down so that hopefully it will get him breathing better.

"What's wrong?" He asked the blond.

"Your highness…fortress above our heads…"

"Ziaboch?"

"No your highness…this one's new!" Van's and Hitomi's eyes opened in shock. Hope had no clue of what was going on. But she did know it's not good.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

A/N: OK it's short I know but I wanted you peeps to know that I was continuing on with my _Oh Hitomi_ series…that's about all 10 Reviews!


	2. Oh Hope ~ 2

__

Oh Hope ~ 2

By *~A White Rose Petal~*

Disclaimer: Same as last time!

A/N: Part 2…The birth of the newborn is coming quickly… Hope gets kidnapped! What will happen? R/R PLEASE! *~A White Rose Petal~*

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Hitomi was in her room with Van. Merle was watching Hope.

"You're kidding…right Hitomi?" Hitomi smiled and shook her head no. _Another… two kids… YES! _"YES!" He said out loud. He didn't know whether he meant to or not. Hitomi giggled.

"Well, that settles that…if you don't mind-" Hitomi said waving her hand to the door, "I need to raid the kitchens like I did three and a half years ago!" She turned around the door. Leaving Van still grinning. He sighed. _This is the life! _He thought.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Merle was playing with Hope in her room. They were playing hide-n-seek. Even though Merle was 'to old' in her opinion, she like playing it.

Hopes room was a little smaller than her parent's room. It wasn't as crowded as it sometimes got in there though. Hopes room was filled with flowers. Some things came from the Mystic blue moon, she never went there. She met her grandmother who was from there when she was an even smaller infant of the age of…well her grandmother, grandfather and uncle (Her mom's younger brother) were, how her parents said it, came through a long brilliant white light that came out of the clouds and delivering the three unexpected humans when she was born. Of course she didn't really meet them. She was only like a day old! She wished that she could truly meet them one day. But right now, all she wanted to do was beat Merle at hide-n-seek. Merle at the moment was the seeker. Hope was in her closet with tons of clothes that were hers. Hope was trying to stifle her giggles when she heard Merle look under the bed for her. Hope however could not see what Merle was doing through the door. Merle was just standing by the door and made sounds that went with what she was saying.

Inside the closet in which Hope was, a small trap door opened up swiftly. Hope didn't notice any of this. She let out silent giggles that were loud enough to keep her from hearing the trap door open. Merle however heard something within the closet; she dismissed it by thinking it was only Hope. A small figure, probably upon five years old came out of the door. He slowly walked over to Hope. Hope heard a noise around her and turned around swiftly. Her eyes widened. She was about to let out a scream when the boy, pushed his hand against her mouth and pushed her towards the door making a small thumping sound. He was able to turn her around so that he could grab one of her flailing arms. His hand still over her mouth. _Who thought a pampered princess could be so strong? _He thought. Hope was still trying to fight him the best she could with her left arm. The boy let go of the right arm and pulled a small handkerchief and tied it around her wrists the best he could with one hand. He trained for this since he turned four. He was trained how to fight. He took out another handkerchief out of his pockets and quickly replaced his hand that was over her mouth with it. He now used his right hand and grabbed her hands. He slowly moved her towards the trap door and pushed her through the hole. She dropped about two feet. She landed on what seemed to be a small podium. The actual length of the tunnel seemed to be five feet high. The boy climbed down and ducked. He walked down the platform and pulled Hope off of it.

He then re-climbed back up the platform and shut the trapdoor firmly.

~*~~*~ Meanwhile… ~*~~*~

Merle couldn't hear anything in the closet anymore. She started to get worried. She slowly lowered her hand towards the knob and opened the door quickly. She gasped. Hope wasn't inside. Merle looked all around the room. She looked under the bed. And under all of the things that Hope could hide under. When she saw that Hope was no where in her room, she scrambled out of the room as fast as she could, to find Van and Hitomi to tell them the dreadful news.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Van and Hitomi were walking down the hall with linked hands. They were coming to the great hall when they heard someone gasping for breath behind them. They turned around and saw no other than Merle.

"V-Van! H-Hitomi!" She gasped.

"Merle what's wrong?" Hitomi asked while taking her hand out of Van's.

"H-Hope…she's, she's…"

"YES?" Van and Hitomi said in unison.

"…missing…"She whispered. Hitomi looked confused, Van the same.

"What do you mean by missing?" Hitomi said, cocking an eyebrow '_Please let her be joking! Please! _'

"Hitomi I mean it! We were in her room playing hide-n-seek, Hope was in the closet 'hiding', when I heard these noises inside of it-"  


"What closet?" Van said immediately. Hopes room had three closets in it. Each for all of the clothes and toys she has. Merle turned around and pranced over into Hope's room. When all three of them got there Merle pointed to the door and Van went over and opened it up. He seemed to be looking for something.

"V-Van?" Hitomi stuttered. Van didn't pay any attention. Hitomi bit her lip. Merle kept on trying to look around Van to see what he was doing but had no luck. Van was purposefully blocking out Hitomi and Merle's view. Suddenly they both heard a low creaking sound.

"Shit!" Van cursed.

"Van what is it?" Hitomi asked. Van looked through the trap door.

"It's an 'escape route' that Falcon built when he was nine years old-"

"What did he have to escape from?"

"Dad's wrath." Merle and Hitomi both rolled their eyes.

"Back to the matter at hand!" Hitomi shot in. Van and Merle both nodded their heads in agreement. "Where does it go to Van?"

"Well…Falcon actually started it when he was six years old and worked on it everyday. He FINISHED it when he was nine…from what he told me…you walk down here-" Van said while putting his hand all the way down and grasped some dirt off the side. He crunched the dirt up in his hand and held it above the tunnel. "Which is about 1/2 a mile long…and then at the end of the tunnel…there are two sides. Each side is about a mile long but-"

"But what?" Merle said. Hitomi seemed to still be frozen with shock about the news of her daughter.

"I never actually went down here. I never had to so…"

"You don't know where they go?"

"No. Falcon said he made a special tunnel but I never really went and looked for it. I looked all over the house sure but…one of the clues…"

"YES?"

"One of the clues he gave me was 'where you wouldn't expect it.' I expected it to be in the closet or something like that when I was younger…" Van chuckled. "I can't believe I believed that!"

"Well…let's get going!" Hitomi said. Van nodded. Merle bit her lip but agreed too.

~*~~*~ Meanwhile… ~*~~*~

The boy and Hope walked down the tunnel and they both turned. Merle's eyes widened. She came to an oddly clean white marble door. The boy went over with Hope's hands in his left. He knocked a special way on the door. Knock, knock, knock. The door steadily opened up and the walked into a what seemed like a room to the castle. Hope then realized that the walls were made out of the same substance as the walls in the dungeons were. _Where am I?_ She thought. She couldn't talk with the handkerchief over her mouth. Her eyes widened. There on the, what seemed like a throne sat a woman in a blue dress with brown hair that went to her knees. Hope's mother and father talked about somebody who looked like this. Suddenly Hope remembered the name.

"Gabriella!" She gasped before she felt a knock on her head and got knocked out.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
A/N: Sorry that took so long! I hope you liked it! Don't forget to review!  


Hitomi-And if they do forget to review?

*~AWRP~*- shrug I won't get the next part out as fast.

Van- You didn't get this part out fast!

*~AWRP~*- That's because I had homework and writer's block!

Hope- Looks at her parents and *~AWRP~* with wide eyes An-ee-way don fowget to weview owe me and mommy and daddy have to stay stuck were we awe wight now! Bye-bye! Good weviews pweeze!

*~AWRP~*- looks over And for all of those people who don't review but read and like my stories…REVIEW! Got that? Good! Bye now!

[Fan fic author club][1]

   [1]: http://www.expage.com/fanficauthorclub



	3. Oh Hope ~ 3

__

Oh Hope ~ 3

****

By *~A White Rose Petal~*

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Geesh! But how I wish I did…wait a sec! I do! ::Deep Breath:: The strange boy (Stole Hope), Gabriella (who likes the b*tch?), Graos, and all the other stuff that isn't in VOE. Oh and the plot!

****

E-mail: [www.cheetahgirl29@hotmail.com][1]

**__**

Sites: [wonderland l][2]**__**[fan fic author club][3]

**__**

Author to Reviewer: (TO ANYBODY WHO **REVIEWS** NICELY!) ::bows at your feet:: thank you thank you! I need all the support I can get and the reviews are wonderful! You spoil me! Hehe!

****

A/N: ::Sniffle:: The first part with Hope in it brings tears to my eyes! ::sniff:: you'll see if you read!

~*~

Van, Hitomi, and Merle start the search for Hope! Can Gabriella really be back? Why? What's wrong with Dwes? R/R PUHLEEZE!

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Hope's eyes fluttered open and looked at her surroundings. She had never been in a place that looked worse than this. It looked as though it was an elegant room many, many, years ago. Now it was dark and dreary, what used to be red curtains, now an ugly whitish color with patches of pink all over it. Most of the paint that was on the walls had chipped away over the years. Now the walls looked almost identical like the walls in which she came here. The hall walls. Suddenly Hope wanted to cry. She wanted her mommy and daddy to hold her close so she can feel safe. Like whenever she got a cut, mommy would make it better. When she felt sad, daddy would come and pick her up and make her feel better about it. Or auntie Merle even! She would always make her laugh. But none of them were here. Hope felt something tugging in her chest. She would not cry. She would not cry. She couldn't cry. She couldn't keep up the chant. Silent tears started running down her cheeks. _Where are mommy and daddy? Why am I here? I wanna go home! _She sniffed. Her nose started to run. She brought her hand up and wiped it. Hope looked closer at all of her surroundings. There was a rotting chair in here. A small rat climbed out of the seat. Hope recoiled. _Yucky, Yucky, Yucky! I don't like that ding! Whatever it is! _Hope thought. She felt the damp floor under her and brought up her hand. It was covered in mud.

"Bleagh! Yucky!" Hope said as the mud drifted off her hand in clumps. Hope heard the door creak open and she jumped up from shock. She turned around to see her kidnaper. 

"Hello." He said. His face stayed right where it was. It only moved to say that. Hope's mouth was open and her eye's were open with terror. She didn't say anything back to him and held her breath. The boy rolled her his eyes and went outside leaving the door open. Hope tiptoed over to the door and got a hand at the tip of her shirt.

"Don't even think about it princess!" Hope swallowed and backed up. The boy came back in about half a minute later with some food for her to eat. There was a sandwich in halves and a glass of water. Hope hesitantly started eating the food that was offered to her, aware that the strange boy was looking at her. She finally battled over her fear and took a stab to talking to him. She wanted to hear something. This company was better than being alone she thought.

"Wh-Who a-are you?" She asked shivering. It was cold and it was getting to her. The boy looked at her with slits in his eyes before answering.

"Glowe."

"Gwoy…wike how you say the staw gwoys in the sky?" The boy looked at her and smirked a little bit. Apparently her speech wasn't the best but then again it's about a month before her fourth birthday. The boy shook his head yes at her example.

"Why, why am I here Gwoy?" She stuttered. Taking another bite out of her sandwich. The boy shrugged.

"To tell you the truth pri-." He was caught off guard.

"Will you be my fwiend?" Hope asked. Hope was back to her cute self. The boy put his on his left shoulder and looked over at her. He shrugged.

"Sure why not?"

"A white then! Now-"

"Are you going order me to do something because we're 'friends'?" Hope looked confused. Glowe didn't really know what a friend was. He trained. To him that was a friend.

"No…I just don't want you to call me-"

"Hope?"

"NO! Princess! A friend should not have to use foe-mal-I-tee's all the time unwess in pubric! I WANT you to call me Hope!" Glowe stared at her and shook his head yes. They both sat in silence as Hope finished her meal.

"Gwoy?"

"Yeah?"

"Whey are we?" He cringed. He took a while before answering.

"Probably about half a mile under-"

"We didn't drop that far!"

"No…but the walk way we walked on slants." Hope nodded her head in understanding though she didn't.

"As I was saying earlier, we're about half a mile under the palace."

"My country's?"

"No…"

"Who's den?"

"Have you ever heard of Graos?"

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Van, Merle, and Hitomi started to walk down the dark hall. Van was holding a torch so that they could see better. Hitomi was right behind him and Merle after her. They were walking slowly along the dripping hallways. Merle plugged her nose.

"This place stinks!" Hitomi shook her head lightly. She wasn't really paying attention though. _If anybody did anything to Hope I'll…I'll…I'll send Van after them! God I sound like Gabriella! _Hitomi cringed at the name. Something on Van's neck started to glow. Van looked down and Merle came up to see. Hitomi however closed her eyes and made all distractions that were around her disappear. The pendant slowly came off of Van's neck and into Hitomi's out stretched hand. Van and Merle looked at Hitomi with awe. She stopped glowing but her eyes stayed closed. Her pendant swaying back in forth over and over again.

~*~~*~ Hitomi's Vision ~*~~*~

__

Hope was sitting all alone in her room. She was crying. Hitomi felt her heart break. It was awful to see her daughter like this. She went over to Hope and tried to sooth her but she couldn't. She heard something behind her. She turned around to see a very tired and sore looking Van. His eyes looked wary. She looked into them to see if she could read anything from them like she usually could. She gasped. Hurt, disappointment…lost. Hitomi hated seeing Van like this. She wanted to touch his face and see what's wrong. To see him smile. But she couldn't. She knew she couldn't. She couldn't touch him whether she wanted to or not. Van walked through her and over to Hope. Hitomi read his eyes again. She saw a small sparkle in them. At least he looked a little happy. At least it was Hope who gave it to him. Van started talking.

"Hope…what's wrong?"

"Daddy! I don't wike new mommy!" Van tried a weak smile. Hitomi gasped. {N-new mommy?!} But failed in trying to cheer his daughter up. Van let out a breath and walked to the door. He looked out of the door, turning his head both ways then locked the door firmly. He then walked over to Hope.

"Hope?"

"Yes daddy?"

"Tell me how you think your real mommy left." Hope looked into her father's eyes and looked down to the floor.

"I-I heard somebody crying an-and I saw mommy on the ground." Hitomi didn't want to hear this she tried to move but couldn't. She was stuck in her place. "She was on her knees…I saw you crying but standing up instead…then mommy said something b-but I couldn't hear her…she said something to…to my new mommy…"

"Do you want to know what your mommy said Hope?" Hope shook her four year old head yes.

"She said, 'Don't hurt my baby, don't bring her any harm! I'll do whatever you want…just don't hurt Hope!'" Hitomi let out a small breath escape her lips. A tear slid down her cheek. At least she apparently 'left' for a good reason. But who was Hope's 'new mommy'? Hitomi wondered. Her question was soon answered and the door creaked open revealing no other than…Gabriella. She had this cheesy grin on her face that made Hitomi want to throw up.

"Gabriella…how did you get in?" Van asked. He tried to make his voice sound neutral. Hitomi however noticed that there was a hint of anger in it. She started to grin slightly.

"Van-nee!" Gabriella said, changing her grin a little bit so it could get bigger. Hitomi felt like she was going to throw up for sure! "I have a key to every room in this house! Do you really think that you were going to have a family conversation without Gabriella? The soon to be next queen of Fanailia?"

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Hope was alone in her 'room' again. Glowe promised he would be back soon. She brought her knees up to her chin for an attempt to warm her up. It worked a little bit. She heard the door creaked open expecting to see Glowe. Instead she saw the figure which was on the throne before. Gabriella. Hope gasped. But before she could Gabriella grabbed her left arm right under her shoulder and got her to her feet. Gabriella had an insane grin on her face. Hope recoiled on seeing it.

"Follow me bitch!" Hope stopped in her tracks at what Gabriella had called her. For her age, she probably shouldn't know what that meant, but she did. Her mouth hung open and she wanted to cry again.

"Just follow girly!" Gabriella spat. She walked out of the room leaving a shocked Hope behind. Glowe ran in.

"What are you doing? Get up!"

"Why?"

"Because Gabriella told you to!" He whispered quickly. He looked worried. Hope was the first and only friend he ever made. He didn't want her to get hurt. He went beside her and grabbed her right elbow and started pulling her out the door. Finally Hope started walking on her own.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Gabriella screeched when she saw Hope walk into the room, "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO WALK BEHIND ME LIKE A GOOD SERVANT!" Hope's eyes opened wide as well as her mouth.

"but I'm not a servant…" Hope whispered. Her eyes watered up again. She didn't like being yelled at no matter who it was yelling at her.

"That maybe PRINCESS, but you will be my servant!"

"I will not!" Hope said backing up slowly shaking her head. Tears were flowing down her cheeks freely now. She held the lower part of her dress up to her chest and kept on pulling the material.

"W-Why do you need ME as-as a servant?" Hope asked. A little afraid of how and what the answer was.

"Why to make Van mine of course!"

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Dwes was walking around the castle. From all he could tell, everybody was gone except for the servants and advisors. He tensed up with worry. _Where could they be? _He thought. _Where?_

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

A/N: Short and sweet no? I hope you liked it! - *~A White Rose Petal~*

Hitomi- ::shivers:: Oh My God! Hope! What's going to happen to her?

Merle- What's up with that one boy…Glowe I believe.

Van- Why is he there?

Hope- ::in the 'room' where she was earlier:: I need good weviews or I have to stay here wiff Gabriella! The more and better weviews pweeze! I don wanna stay here!

   [1]: mailto:www.cheetahgirl29@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.home.beseen.com/youth/wonderland/main.html
   [3]: http://www.expage.com/fanficauthorclub



	4. Oh Hope ~ 4

Oh Hope ~ 4

__

By *~A White Rose Petal~*

Disclaimer: Do you really think I own any of this stuff?

A/N: They find Hope…will they get her back? We Fast-Forward 10 years into the future a little later into the story…

****

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Van held the torch in front of his face making an eerie glow on his face they came to the end of the tunnel. Hitomi, because she was wearing high heels, feet and legs were tired. She didn't complain though. If she was going to complain about anything, it was going to be about Hope.

"My poor little baby!" She whimpered. Merle had to bite her own lip to keep herself from crying. Van was grinding his teeth together but didn't say anything. They suddenly came to the end of the narrow passageway and Hitomi walked in front of Van. She hadn't told him nor Merle about her vision. She didn't want them to worry about that and she was to worried about Hope to care about that vision now! Hitomi again looked at the pendant that lay in her hands and bit her bottom lip. _I hope this works!_ She thought. She put her pendant in front of her face and started swinging it. Though there were only two doorways she didn't want to spend any time bothering with things she really didn't have to. The pendant started to glow filling up the space in front of Hitomi with a white glowing light. It suddenly pointed to the left. Hitomi gasped when it was done and quickly put her pendant back. The three of them started running down the corridor. Merle got there first. In front of her were huge white marble doors, the same doors Hope saw and came in through before she got knocked out.

****

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Dwes and Alex searched everywhere in the castle for the missing Fanel's and Merle, except Hope's room. That where they were headed now. Dwes opened up Hope's door and a smile crept across his face. _Oh, I wonder where she could be! _He thought sarcastically. Alex had a worried look on his face. Alex and Dwes searched every inch of Hope's room except for her closet. Alex went over to it and swapped it open. It hit the wall with a thud. Everything in the closet seemed normal except that one part of the floor seemed to be up just a bit more than the others. He went over to it and felt around. He lifted it up showing the inside of the tunnel. Dwes gasped and his eyes widened.

"W-What is th-that?!" He asked. Alex just rolled his eyes.

"Let's get going already!" The two slowly climbed into the tunnel and walking down the passage.

****

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Hope still had tears on her face. She didn't want this to happen whatever _this _is.

"Get up here!" Gabriella screamed.

"N-No!" Hope answered. She started looking at her surroundings for a way out.

"Well then…call me mother." Gabriella said more nicely. She started to get a grin on that if you were doing it, could almost feel your skin in your throat. Hope looked over at Gabriella.

"You d-own wook wike muddah…" Hope whispered. Tears again sprung to her eyes on remembering Hitomi.

"I'm going to be your new mother dear."

"I d-won wanna a new mama." A vein went off in Gabriella's head. Then she 'understood' in her own insane way, what little Hope meant. This was it - I won…wanna a new mama! Yay!

"Yes dear…I'm your new mama!" Hope shook her head.

"You not my mew mama!"

"Yes I am!"

"You not!"

"I am!"

"You not!"

"I am, I am, I am, HA I won!" Hope just looked at Gabriella with her head tilted and a question on her face. Glowe, thought Gabriella, in his language, was being dumb. He was standing 10 feet away from Hope on the wall. He heard some sort of sound right outside the door. Gabriella was still having a am not am too war with Hope. Suddenly the door burst open. And Van, Hitomi, and Merle walked in through the dust. Hitomi gasped.

"Gabriella!"

"MOMMY!" Hope screamed with a smile on her face. Hope started to run to Hitomi but before she could make it an arrow went into her path. They turned to look at who shot. They're holding the bow was no other than…

****

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

__

A/N: That's the largest cliff hanger I really ever had…I mean like an unfinished sentence…hope you liked it sorry it was late now it's the weekend and I can ::ahem:: PARTY!! Hehe! I'll be writing as much as possible I really do have a lot of parties to go too so…

Hitomi- Thank goodness! We found Hope!

Merle- I still wanna know whom that Glowe kid is!

Van- The traitor! The stin-

Hitomi- Van…Your DAUGHTER is here!!!!!

*~A White Rose Petal~*- Not to mention you were going to say the persons name!

Van- opps…hehe

Hope- day all back! Yay!

*~AWRP~*- Please Review!


	5. Oh Hope ~ 5

**__**

Oh Hope ~ 5

By *~A White Rose Petal~*

Disclaimer- No folks I don't own anything got that…well…actually I own the plot, Hope, Alex, Dwes, Glowe, and…GABRIELLA! Yeah! Or should I say no…anyway…to the A/N!

A/N: Well…here's the next part and I'm writing it why I am sick. Don't know why you need to know…I suppose I just wanted to tell you…SEE YA! To the story…

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

"Alex..." Van whispered. Alex looked up to him smudgely. He had a grin on his face not much different from what Gabriella's had been...

"Alexander! You're back! What took you so long?" Gabriella asked. Van and Hitomi both looked shocked 

and looked at eachother.

"Van..." Hitomi whispered. Panic started to rise in her voice. Merle looked around. Nobody seemed to 

notice her. Not even the boy. She slowly walked over to Hope, hoping to keep this up. She went around 

to Hope and circled her arms around Hope trying to pick her up off the floor. Hope looked shocked at first but Merle signaled to her to be quiet and she obeyed.

"What are you doing Alex?!" Hitomi whispered even though she knew that everybody heard it.

"Dear, dear, Hitomi…trustworthy ::snicker:: Hitomi…"  


"Shut up will you?" Van said. His hand was hovering over the handle of his sword. Dwes was looking at Alex with wide eyes.

"What ARE you doing, Alex?" He said repeating Hitomi's question.

"What does it look like Dwes? I'm putting up the proper throne to the correct queen!" Everybody looked shocked in the room except Alex, Gabriella, and Glowe. He had known about this all along. It was Alex who had trained him. He always thought that what he was doing was right and never questioned the orders he was given. He was now though… What he was doing…was it right? Was he doing the right thing? He didn't know. He was only five years old after all.

"G-Gabriella?!" Van whispered hoarsely. Both he and Hitomi knew what Merle was doing and was trying to help her by taking all of the attention away from them.

"Why of course Van-nee. You apparently seem speechless! I'm so happy!" Van immediately knew who's voice that was. He was now sure he was going to throw up. _It's coming any minute now…any minute…_He thought. Hitomi immediately knew what he was thinking and couldn't help but turn her head to the left and roll her eyes.

"She's not good for you lord Van! She disrespecting you this minute!" Alex spit out of his mouth all eyes turned to Hitomi who looked taken back.

"W-What?" She said. Hope saw what Hitomi did and thought it was kind of funny. It was from her mom who taught her, her little knowledge of being sarcastic…along with Merle's of course. She tried to hold in her laugh. It came out as a small muffled sound that nobody really wanted to pay attention to. Dwes silently moved from his spot by the door when he saw Merle approaching with Hope.

"NO!" Gabriella screeched. She saw Merle putting her other foot out the door. "ALEX! After HER!"

"Of course your majesty." He answered. He turned his back to Van and Hitomi and picked up his arrow.

"No." Van said calmly. He had his sword out and was now pushing it to Alex's throat. Alex halted.

"Now Van…do you really think that that is a good idea?" He said smoothly.

"Do you know how it isn't?"

"Haven't I been trustworthy all these years?"

"Just to turn you back to us the moment when we might need your help the most!"

This talking battle heaved on until Alex got up enough courage to turn around and look Van in the face.

"Well lord Van, I seem to have no choice."

"What are you talking about Alex?"

"GLOWE, NOW!"

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Merle was running with Hope in her arms. Her dress was torn because she turned the one corner to quickly and she and Hope both fell into the mud. Merle turned around making sure that her back hit the floor first so that Hope wouldn't get hurt to badly. She got a few small scratches and had mud all over her face and clothes. Merle said her quick apologies to her and kept on running with an aching back and scratched up legs and stomach, the arms didn't look to good either. But she didn't care. She had her own task to do and wasn't going to let a few small injuries get in her way. She quickly stopped when she heard the sound of two pieces of heavy metal come together into a loud clash.

__

'Swords…LORD VAN!' She thought. She started to run faster. Hope heard it too and Merle didn't know that she said that out loud. _'Daddy…' _Hope thought. Her eyes started crying again. Making small rivers on her dirty little face.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

A/N: oooooooooooo…did you like the cliff hanger? The one I made before the Merle and Hitomi scene? Hope so! What will happen next time! 10 REVIEWS THAT ARE GOOD FOR THE NEXT PART GOT THAT??? Good…bye now!

*~A White Rose Petal~*

****

Hitomi- FINALLY! We're getting somewhere!

*~AWRP~*- HEY! I wanted suspense OK? At least I finished the cliff I left on the last chapter!

Van- I can't believe he did that!

*~AWRP~*- I actually thought it would be Dwes for a while…

Merle- Weren't you the one who WROTE the story?

*~AWRP~*- Yeah so?

Merle- Ugh! Never mind!

*~AWRP~*- Geesh! Don't get your fur wrapped up!

Merle- WHAT didyousay (ß she said that part quickly)?

Hope- Well a weast evwy buddy back…white? (looks over at *~AWRP~* and Merle arguing) Maybe it be better when dose two stop bicerwing…

Glowe- What am I supposed to do now?

*~AWRP~*- That's a good question…what will he do in the next chapter…Review to find out! Buh-bye now!

Hope- Pweeze Weview! I wanna get out of this tunnel! (little tears roll down her cheeks)


	6. Oh Hope ~ 6

Oh Hope ~ 6

By *~A White Rose Petal~*

Disclaimer- I don't own nuttin' from the original series Vision Of Escaflowne k?

Rating- PG13, language blood yada, yada

A/N: Lessee…I finished this like 9:56 at night so…

~*~

"Glowe NOW!" Alex said. Everybody in the room looked over to Glowe where Glowe was standing. The only problem was that he was no longer there. Van looked around himself as much as he could with out taking his eyes off of Alex. Suddenly they heard a voice in the room. Like a screech. Hitomi's eyes widened in fear. That was Hope's voice!

"Oh my God…VAN!" She yelled. She started to run towards the doors, which led to the hall. Nobody in the room noticed, but Alex looked a little uneasy.

'Glowe didn't follow the plan…" he thought. 'Now what…?"

~*~

Merle heard Hope scream in her arms. She slowed down but still not stopping, keeping up a good jog.

"Hope…what's wrong?" She asked kind of quickly. She couldn't talk slowly; it would take of too much of her breath.

"Gwoe!" She yelled. Glowe looked up for a second then back down to the dirty water. He put his hand deep into it. Grabbing something that was at the bottom of the murky water. He turned around but Hitomi and Van were right in front of him as everybody else in the room. Alex looked a little more confidant then what he did back in the hall. 

"Glowe! Do it now!" Alex said. Glowe looked over to him and nodded his head yes. He backed up a little bit then put his hand along the wall.

"GLOWE! What are you DOING?!" Gabriella screeched. Van and Hitomi felt small hands on their wrists, like it was trying to get them to move closer to Merle and Hope.

"Go! Pweeze!" Glowe said when they saw that it was him. "Pweeze!" They shook their heads yes and started running towards Merle and Hope.

"Gwoy!" Hope screeched. He was waving his hand at her with an expression she didn't quite know on his face.

"Buh-Bye Hope!" He said. "I hope we see each other again! Thanks!" He said. But his face stayed the way it was. The side of the tunnel where he was standing started to glow and the heard a blood-curling scream. Gabriella's.

"Danks foe what?" She said. She shivered severely when she heard Gabriella scream. Hitomi, Van, and Merle were still running to the way out. It was oddly hard to run though, like a force was pulling them back.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A voice yelled. Alexander's. It didn't make sense! It was just a flash of light making it's way to them! How could it torture them so much. Suddenly Glowe to disappeared. But before he did, Hope heard a whisper in her ear. Not a scream of torture.

"Thanks for being my best friend Hope. Thank you." Hope's eye welled up.

"Dank you for being dare for me Gwoy…dank you." There was something though that baffled the other three. They heard the whisper too. But isn't it supposed to be that you can't hear a whisper when it's supposed to go to one person in particular when that person dies?

~*~

__

Epilogue

Hitomi looked down at her newest born. A baby boy.

"What are we going to name him Van?" Van looked at the little boy that was laying in Hitomi's arms.

I'm not very sure Hitomi…"

"Hope?" Hope looked up from what she was doing she walked over to her little brother and looked him over.

"Destin." Hitomi decided to ask why Hope wanted it's name to be Destin when she did Hope looked her in the eye.

"Because mommy! What happened in the tunnel was Destiny!" Hitomi and Van smiled at their daughter. She went back to coloring on her note pad. A name still tug at her mind every second of the day whether it was a large tug or a very small one. _'Glowe…' _She thought. _'Will we see each other again?'_

A/N: I know you may not believe it but this is the last part to the Oh Hope series BUT, I am continuing it! It will be called _Oh Together Again _The Oh ß part is what connects all of my stories together…Get ready for that series soon!

*~A White Rose Petal~*


End file.
